Recent advances in high-speed networks and improved microprocessor performance are making computer clusters appealing to enterprises. Some of this allure is associated with enterprises being able to provide cost-effective parallel computing. Clusters that are built using commodity hardware and software components are redefining the computing world. Enterprises may maintain a computer cluster, such as a server farm, to accomplish server needs, which extends beyond the capability of a single computer. Computer clusters may be co-located with network switches and/or routers, which collectively enable communication between different parts of the cluster and the users of the cluster. Effective management of large computer clusters typically includes redundancy capabilities, automatic failover features, and the ability for a rapid reconfiguration of the computer cluster.